Blonde, Blonde, and Emily
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Three Yellow Rangers but only one is the true Emily. How's the team going to handle this one without the aid of Jayden?
1. Three?

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily

"You've got this," Jayden grunted as he trained with his power disk, "it's up to you. You can do this!"

He yelled as he thrashed out with his Fire Smasher. The flames hit the dummy, and he quickly made it back into a regular sword. The teenager did a sideways flip in mid-air with a spin before slashing down and to the left. A blue flame hit the dummy once more, and he threw the green disk in the air. Hitting it with his powered sword, it began to glow. Striking it with his weapon, a gulf of green flames finished off the training dummy.

Puffing with exhaustion, the Red ranger collapsed onto the training area. He had been training for hours, all night in fact. Sweat poured down him as he body ached in protest. Giving a final heave, he slipped into blackness.

When he came back around, he was sprawled across the ground as the morning light broke. Feeling too weak to get up, he just laid there. He needed to get hydration, food, and a rest. Just as Mentor had already said, just like when he was kid, he just didn't give up until he was sick.

That was flaw that could someday cost the heath of his team.

"Jayden!" a familiar voice screamed as feet rushed across the concrete.

The Red Ranger was suddenly looking into worried hazel eyes. Those eyes belonged to his girlfriend whom adored him in every possible way. Who is that? Emily.

"What happened?" she looked at his burnt and wounded body franticly.

"I…" he swallowed nothing, "I…train..all night…"

"Oh, Jay," she listened to his chest before heaving up halfway to his feet, "you're sick. You've got to get in the recovery room!"

"Fine…" he mumbled, swaying in exhaustion, "I'm…it'll….okay…"

"You can barely talk, much less walk," she fussed, "come on. Lean on me as much as you need."

When he woke up, he was in bed in the recovery room…again. His burns were healing well, and the silk sheets made him feet cool and safe. Blinking, he looked around. Emily had his arm in her gentle hands, whispering something Jayden could just make out.

"Herbs heal these wounds, liquid cleans his body," she murmured, "let these waters of healing cure this boy, his existence must stay."

Healthy skin replaced the burns and ash marks within a minute. Sighing in relief, Emily put her head on his chest. That is when she realized he was awake. Sitting up, she brushed his dark hair out of his mysterious eyes.

"You can't keep making yourself sick," she gently chided her leader, "I know you only want to help. But please stop hurting yourself."

"I'll try," he coughed, "but right now I need to undo the damage I did to myself again."

"And I will leave you be," the Yellow Ranger nodded, "but first, take this." She held a large cupped leave with creamy gold-silver liquid in it to his cracked lips.

Once he'd drinken it, he laid back and closed his eyes once more. The stress and training he put on himself was doing a lot of damage, and he needed a long rest with medicine. If he gave it the right amount of time and rest, he would be good as new. It would take a lot to do this again, but first he needed to recover from this trauma.

XXXXXXXX

The six Samurai Rangers rushed into battle as soon as the Gap sensor went off. Jayden was asleep and under orders to stay in bed, so they had no choice but to leave without him. They haulted to see not one but _three _Nilock monsters.

"Samurai Rangers," they spoke as one through oily black skin, "which one is which? One of me is real, the other is fake. Choose wisely, and if you choose wrong, I'll explode and destroy all of you. Which one is me?"

They shuffled, and the rangers gulped. They all looked the same with the midnight skin, red glowing eyes, and yellow hair sprinkled on their wrinkled heads.

"It's this one," Mike finally said, pointing to the one on the right.

"No, it's the center," Kevin protested.

"It must be this guy," Wesley pointed at the left.

"This is impossible," Mia whispered, "they all look the same."

"We…all we…no…" Kevin gulped, "we need Jayden!"

"Looks like having one short," the Nilocks laughed, "is going to cost you."

The six were sent tumbling.

"We have to meditate," Antonio moaned as they staggered up, "it will come if we concentrate."

Behind their masks, they all concentrated hard. After a moment, Mike exclaimed, "I know who it is. It's him!" He pointed to the left one.

Together, the team lunged out on him.

"Very good," he smiled as he tried to dodge, "but it's going to take another trick to save your friend. Now, who to choose…"

His cold eyes rested on Emily. "How about you, sweetheart?"

"What?" she gasped, "no!" She screamed as the other two blasted her.

"Emily!" Mike screamed as the three Nilock formed into one.

"Have fun," he grinned wickedly, "you have until Friday before she's destroyed. Or, should I say, _they're _destroyed." He laughed cruelly before vanishing in a gap.

Mike rushed forward and knelt to see Emily passed out in street. He gasped at what he saw next. There was another Emily…and another one beside her! The Green Ranger gaped at the three curly blonde, hazel eyed passed out Emilys. The others gasped when they caught up.

"Which..which one is it?" Mia gulped softly.

"I don't know," Kevin replied, "but we only have two days to figure it out."

"Well, come on!" Mike scooped up the first Emily he'd seen, "let's get these girls back to The Shiba House. Maybe Mentor will know what to do."

Author Note: Three Emilys? That is only a little weird! Oh, and thx to jemilylover16 for inspiring me with her story **Hi, Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden?** Great story, and I recommend it highly!


	2. No telling

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 2

"This is kinda' creepy," Mike stared at the three girls.

"Creepy? What's creepy about three hot Emilys?" Antonio smiled at his girlfriend's younger sister…er, sisters.

"Uh…" all three moaned at the same time, their eyes fluttering open.

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" everybody cried, embracing all of them.

All three drew in sharp breaths and breathed in pain.

"You can't touch us," they spoke together, "it pains us. Remember, one of is false."

"Sorry," Mike apologized, "so..which one of you is the real Emily?"

"I am," the one on the left told him.

Mike grinned at his teammates, surprised and relieved it was that simple.

"No," the one on the right protested, "I am!"

"Mike, it's me," the center one smiled at him,"trust me."

"Lier!" the other two yelled.

All three were soon yelling and fighting. But not five minutes later they looked at each other's angry faces and began to cry, embracing each other in a warm, secure forgive hug. The other rangers all looked at each other in confustion and uncertainty.

"Now what?" Wesley asked them.

"Rangers," Mentor entered, "have you…?" Then he got an eyeful of the Emily issue.

"A Nilock made two copies of her," Kevin explained, "and we can't figure out which one is the real Emily."

"Try concentrating," Mentor suggested, "it will come."

"We did that in battle," Mia commented, "I'm sure it will work again."

But when they tried, an electric shock shot up their spines. The Samurai yelled out and collapsed, their skin tingling.

"Blocked," Antonio grunted, "I guess time will reveal."

"I sure hope so," Mike at the three, concern for whoever the real Emily was.

"He said something about a new trick," Kevin remembered thoughtfully, "we'd better try to figure it out."

"Maybe Jayden can tell us," Mia suggested, "he loves her."

"No," Mentor shook his head, "I am sure there is a way, and I know you will figure it out. But Jayden is sick and recovering. It is late, so you can sleep on it tonight. Good night, rangers."

"Good night," they all muttered, going into their rooms for the night.

All three Emilys pushed and bickered over who slept in the bed the real Emily slept in within her and Mia's shared room. Finally, Mia told all three of them to sleep in the meeting room. And to prove she meaned it, the teenage girl kicked them all out of the room.

As she laid in her bed, Mia wondered which Emily was the real one. She was Emily's best friend and teammate. Then why couldn't she tell who her real friend was?

Author Note: Guilty much?


	3. Love, Love, Love

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 3

Jayden's eyes fluttered open as morning broke. He was still in the recovery room, burns basically gone and muscles not nearly as sore. But it was starting to get cramped in that recovery room, and the boredom was about to drive him insane. Summaning his strength, he slid out of bed.

He moved silently down the hallway. If Mentor caught him, he was going to be sent right back in there. But he desired fresh air and sunlight. He slipped out and sat behind a bush in the garden. Even if he was hiding, it felt good to stretch and be outside again.

His mind went back to how Emily had cared for him the previous day. How had she healed him with that spell? Only Mentor could do that. He decided Mentor must have taught her to use the Earth to heal, since she was always getting hurt and caring for others when they got hurt.

It didn't matter if she spent time in the recovery room. All of them did, and she was possibly the strongest Samurai. As he'd told her before, every Samurai must fall if they will win. And the strongest had to take the most falls.

He suddenly got a strong urge to see his girlfriend. Love was calling, and he didn't want to just put it on hold. Rising on slightly trembling legs, he shuffled without a sound into Emily's and Mia's room. Mia fast asleep, looking peaceful and content.

Slipping out, he looked around for Emily. He found her in the kitchen making a cup of herb tea. Smiling with pleasure, he approached her.

"Hey, beautiful," he grinned to her.

"Jayden!" she cried softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know I'm supposed to be recovering," he whispered into her curls, "but I wanted to see you."

"You're a sweetheart," she flashed him her perfect white smile, "I totally get how boring it is in there."

"No kidding," he chuckled, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest.

"You know what you need?" she pulled back, "entairtanment. I'll bring you something to do if you get back to bed before Mentor has our heads."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jayden saluted her with a grin.

He crept back in the recovery room and snuggled up in his bed once again. The Red Ranger stared at the ceiling before the supposed Emily trotted in. She held a cup of herb tea in one hand and some board games in the other.

The two joyfully played that Zord Game as the others slept into the morning. The possibly real Emily giggled as the Lion Zord pulled her curls playfully. Jayden cupped his Zord in his hands as they cleaned up the gameboard.

"Thanks, Em," he smiled at her as she exited, "you're the best."

"No," she came up to him, love in her hazels, "you are. Why? Because I love you."

When he kissed her, she felt like fainting. But the moment ended when the other two Emilys came in with two cups of tea. They gasped and growled in pure rage.

"What the…?" Jayden blinked, wondering if he had lost it, "who…are there..?"

"Baby, you must be seeing things," she laid him against his pillows, "just sleep and it will pass."

"Yeah," he closed his eyes, slipping into rest.

"You guys ruined it!" the Emily who'd kissed Jayden fumed.

"He's mine, and you won't take him away!" the middle Emily screetched.

"He loves me, not you phonyes!" the left Emily snapped.

The trio fussed at each other loudly in the garden to not wake up their crush. They paused, however, when Antonio rushed up to them.

"Emilys!" he cried, "come to my room. I know how to tell who's the real Emily!"

Author Note: Hm…what could our techy be up to now?


	4. DNA

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 4

The three blonde haired, hazel eyed teenage girls were soon gaping at the machine Antonio had set up. It was three large white cylinders that lined the east wall, connected with a dark blue curling wire. A square box shape with many colorful buttons was in front and to the side of the cylinder to the left.

"Okay," Antonio instructed them, "each of you get into one cylinder. When I flip the switch, your DNA will be extracted. I will then discover who the true Emily is by the sample I stole-I mean borrowed from her bed." He held up a strand of her hair.

All three didn't looked happy about that, but they got in anyway. The Mexican Samurai flipped a red switch, and blue and green light zapped all three. They screamed, and all of the Samurai, (Minus Jayden,) gasped. It took Antonio's all to keep Mike from charging to save them.

After three minutes, it was over. The trio collapsed in agony in their containers, and Mike charged forward. He scooped up them all, one at a time, and laid them on Antonio's bed.

"Emilys!" he cried, "wake up!"

"Uh…" the left Emily's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Em!" he ignored their previous warning and embraced her.

"Oh," she gasped in slight pain, "I am okay, Mike. You're a sweetheart to be so concerned."

"Thank you," he breathed, "I am just glad you're okay."

She blushed and rose.

"Come on," she invited, "let's go to the garden."

The two sat on a bench and chatted. Mike felt affection strongly for her, even though she was possibly a fake. He loved Starr, the leader of the Dark Rangers and his girlfriend, (See **You seem a little Dark**,) but she was like his little sister. As soon as he found out who was the real Emily, he was going to beat the Nilock so hard he though right was left and left was up.

"Mike," she gazed into his dark eyes, "I have strong feelings for Jayden. But you know how he told me I was best?"

He nodded, remembering that day when her spirit had gotten stolen.

"Well," she smiled, "I think _you're _the best."

Mike was glad that his color was too dark to show his blush.

"Me? No, you're the best," he shook his head, "what makes you think I could even be _close _to being the best?"

"You never give up," she listed the reasons on her fingers, "you're strong and have a good heart. You're fun, you make dullness fun, you have amazing comebacks, you don't loose your cool, you protect us…Need I go on?"

"But I am a rebel and video game junky," he sighed.

"And I'm clumsy and emotional," she challenged, "we all have our quirks, Mike. But it takes somebody like you to be a true Samurai."

"Thanks, Em," he smiled at her, "but it doesn't change the fact you're the best and that it's amazing that you are."

"Mike…" she began to protest, but he cut her off by kissing her.

_Well, Jayden's going to put me in intensive care, _he thought as he pulled away.

"I won't tell," she promised, "if you kiss me again."

When they pulled away again, Antonio rushed into the garden.

"Guys!" excitement shone in his eyes, "come in the meeting room! I know who the real Emily is!"

The two dashed inside and gathered with the others. Antonio stood on the table to be heard as he held up the true DNA.

"Okay," he announced, "the real Emily isn't here!"

Author Note: Say whaaaaaaaaaat?


	5. How can we know?

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 5

"What?" the others all shrieked. (Minus Jayden.)

"I have carefully studied all the DNA," Antonio explained, "and all three of them are fake."

"Well, all of them were trying to get into the bed last night," Mia explained, "you might have gotten the wrong DNA."

"I guess that's possible," Antonio looked trouble, "but it is possible all of them are fake. I just wish we could tell for sure."

"I'm telling you!" the middle Emily stepped up beside Antonio, "I am the real Emily!"

"No, me!" the left jumped beside her.

"Liers!" the right crossed her arms before them.

"Ack!" Antonio slumped over as he sat in his chair, "what can we do to see which one is telling the truth?"

"Can't you make a lie dector or something?" Mike asked, secretly hoping the left Emily was the real one.

"I tried," the Gold Ranger sighed, "but it's too complicated."

"Guys," Mia brought all of them in a large huddle, (Well, minus Jayden and the Emilys, who were arguing yet again,) "we can tell in battle. The real Emily can harness the Earth power and fight only like she can."

"You're right," Kevin grinned.

"Let's do it," Wesley stuck his hand out, offering the others to pile on, "Rangers together…"

"Samurai Forever!" the others yelled with him, throwing their hands up.

So wouldn't it happen to be the time with the Gap sensor rang out.

"Step aside, girls," the right Emily pushed the other two back, "it's time for the real Samurai to get to work."

"No way!" the other two yelled as one, pulling her back.

"All of you," Kevin ordered, "hurry up and come on!"

In the city, the same Nilock, Dizu, who had made copies of Emily, was standing in the center. He grinned as they approached.

"Still having a bit of triple trouble?" he chuckled at them.

"We'll figure it out," Mia snapped, pulling out her samuraizer with the others.

"Go, go Samurai!" the real rangers yelled, transforming.

The middle Emily pulled out her samuraizer and began, "Go.."

"Give me that!" the left and right yelled, trying to get it.

"Oh, no," Wesley face palmed.

"Hey!" Antonio split them up, "transform one at a time!"

"Thank you," the middle ranger kissed his cheek as she made the symbol.

"Nice," Kevin grinned at him, "only the real Emily can transform correctly."

That's when it hit Antonio.


	6. Truth

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 6

"Wait!" Antonio whirled to the other Samurai, "Mike, you and me, we gotta' go get Jayden!"

"What? Why?" Mike demanded, surprised with it.

"If you think Jayden can tell us, I agree," Mia told the Golden Ranger, "but Mentor said…"

"I just need to ask him a question," he explained, grabbing Mike's wrist, "now, run man!"

The two bolted in The Shiba House at their top speed. Puffing, they haulted at the bed. Jayden looked at them in surprise.

"What's going..?" he began.

"Jay, has Emily flirted with you or kissed you?" Antonio cut him off.

"Yes," Jayden blinked, "she _is _my girlfriend."

"Just checking," Antonio nodded, gripping Mike's hand and tearing off again.

Back at the battle scene, Antonio whirled to Mike, "Have any of the Emilys flirted or kissed you?"

"Yes," Mike looked guilty, "but don't tell _anybody_."

"Of course!" Antonio exclaimed, "only the true Emily loves Jayden. Guys, the real Emily is.." He held up the right Emily's hand.

"Ha!" she grinned at the other two, "I knew Antonio would figure out it's me!"

"She's not real!" the middle protested.

"Yeah!" the left agreed, "none of us are!"

"What?" the others stared at them.

"Yeah," the right sighed, 'we're all fake. Antonio was right the first time."

"We all want to be real," the left sniffed, "but we're fakes and we always will be."

"They're right," Dizo sang out, "your friend is really in a secret place with me, and I'm not bringing her back!"

With that, he disappeared.

"Oh, no," the middle Emily gulped, "if you don't save her, _all _of us are done for!"

"He's tricky, alright," Mike groaned, "but how are we going to find her?"

"Antonio and I have already said it," Mia looked sly, "and as much as I hate to do it, we have to disobey Ji."

"Come on, then!" Wesley exclaimed, "let's go get Jayden!" 


	7. Does he know?

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 7

"Jay!" Mia burst into the recovery room.

The Red Ranger looked up from his word search. "What's wrong?"

"A Nilock made copies of Emily," Mia explained, "and there were three. We thought one was the real Emily, but we just found out that all three were fakes. The real Emily is somewhere with the Nilock, and we need your help to find her before all four perish!"

"Jeez, you guys left me out of all the fun," Jayden shruggled up, "let's go!"

"Good to have you back," Mia smiled at her leader as they raced back to the other Samurai.

"So…what do we do to find her?" Antonio asked his childhood best friend.

"We need to concentrate," Jayden instructed them.

"We tried that before," Mike pointed out, "we ended up electrocuted."

"Earth is Emily's elemet," Jayden reminded them, "we should be able to feel it in the Earth."

"Come on," Kevin encouraged, "just relax."

All the Samurai closed their eyes as the fakes sulked. Jayden felt the Earth and thought of his girlfriend. She must be being tortured, and he had to concentrate. It was up to him to save her.

Suddenly, he felt the power in the Earth and warmth. It was Emily. He just knew it.

"I feel her," he announced, "follow me!"

Following this feeling, he led the way. It was the strongest at a cave in a heavly treed forest. A small, wet cave big enough for the three people was before them.

"She's got to be in here," Jayden faced his team, "you guys go back to the fakes and work on saving them. I'll save Emily."

"Why do we save them?" Mike questioned.

"They deserve to live," the Red Ranger replied, "it is pretty obvious they all are different. You need to fix it so they can be individual humans who don't look just like Emily."

"We'll do our best," Mia smiled, "come on!"

The other five took off. Drawing in a deep breath, Jayden ducked into the cave. He made his way down the narrow, damp cave. Finally, he came into a dimly lit larger room. The Nilock grinned at him evilly as he looked up from a lump.

"Ah, Red Ranger," he chuckled, "come to save your friend, eh?"

"Jayden!" a figure bolted into him in a tight hug.

"Emily!" he ran his fingers through her blonde curls, "you're okay."

"She is for now," Dizu grinned wickedly, "but she won't be if you don't choose correctly."

Suddenly, the other three Emilys appeared. They gasped and huddled as the real Emily clung to Jayden. A strong wind pulled at the real Em, and she was suddenly with the phoines. Dizu blasted Jayden back when he tried to save her, sending him tumbling into the dust.

A cloud of dust and dirt surrounded all of them as Dizu switched all of the girls around. Jayden blinked, confused. Which one was his girlfriend?

"Choose wisely," the monster told him, "if you get her right, I will make the other three normal humans and die. Fail and all of you will die slowly and painfully."

The Red Ranger closed his eyes and breathed. He had to concentrate. His mind went back to about three months ago.

"_What does your element mean to you?" Mentor asked Emily. He had been asking all the Samurai that all day. _

"_Earth means power and health," she replied, "calm and liveable, but mightly and fierce when proviked. It means peace and a base to start on. That is what Earth means to me." _

Jayden thought of the power of Earth as he tried to detect the real Emily. She was like her descrition of Earth. (See above.) Suddenly, his ice blue eyes flashed open.

"Made your choice, Chilli Boy?" Dizu asked.

"Yes," Jayden nodded, "it's her." He pulled the middle Emily close to him.

"Jay," her hazel eyes twinkled, "you saved me."

"NOOOO!" the Nilock screamed as he began to explode, "HOW COULD I BE BEATEN?"

Jayden quickly pulled the fake Emilys with the real Emily over behind a large rock, ducking over them best he could to protect them. When deathly silence filled their ears, they peered out. They were safe. Why? That monster was history.

"Are you girls okay?" Jayden asked, concerned.

"Yes!" all four yelled, kissing him all over his face and thus making it covered with coconut lipstick.

"I knew you'd save me," the real Emily put her head on his chest, "thank you. I love you."

Author Note: Sappy, but aw…


	8. Deal

Blonde, Blonde, and Emily 8

"We'll visit," Emily assured as they said goodbye to the once-phony Emilys.

All three had changed their looks. The former left Emily now had black hair and contacts to make her eyes sea-blue. She wore low v-cut shirts, ripped jeans, and sandles with flowers. She was going to live her life as a flirt and then as a married women with a fairly large family as a desk clerk.

The former middle Emily kept her blonde hair, but she wore it in a high ponytail and put contacts in to make her eyes brown. She was going to marry, have kids, and work training kids to be strong and "Just like a Samurai." The former right Emily now had brunette hair to her neck, but kept her hazel eyes. She was going to marry, have kids, and let the guy work while she raised her children.

They also changed their names. The former left Emily's name was now Vannesa,(That's for you, jemilylover16!), the former middle Emily's name was Paula, (That's to you, Lovewriting12345!) and the former right Emily's name was now Grace. (That's to Bright Blue 101!)

"You better," Paula smiled as the trio embraced the rangers.

"Thank you for making us real," Vanessa grinned.

"It really means a lot to us," Grace agreed.

"No problem," Jayden smiled as he had an arm draped around Emily, "too many of us die copies. So you deserved to be singles. I mean, be you. Everybody deserves to have a life, and I have faith you'll really make a change in this Earth."

Kissing his cheek, Grace whispered, "Call me if your single."

At this, Emily pushed her playfully. Laughing, Paula assured, "We'll do our best because we're all best friends. That's a promise, right girls?"

"Right," Vanessa grinned.

"Um..duh!" Grace nodded.

"Perfect. As long as we're friends, we'll be good," Emily summarized, "deal?" She stuck out her pinkie.

"Deal," Paula, Vanessa, and Grace agreed, locking pinkies with her.

"Jayden?" Tori prodded.

"I don't…" he began, but Paula kissed his lips.

"Please?"

"Uh-uh." The four shook pinkies.

Laughing as they high fived, Emily told Paula, "Nice."

"Bye, guys!" Vanessa giggled as they got in there cars. (Gift from Ji.)

"Bye!" the Samurai waved as they drove away.

"I'll miss her," Mike sighed when they were gone.

"We will, too," Jayden and Emily agreed as one, smiling and kissing.

"Wait," Emily raised an eyebrow, "which one?"

"Did you fall in love with one?" Jayden asked.

"Uh…" Mike gulped, thinking _Time to dial 911. _

Author Note: Ha, ha, ha. Well, that's the end! Authors Together…

All who want to say this meaningless phrase: Writing Forever!


End file.
